Tales of Winter Chapter 1: Winter's Eve
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Orihime stays up late to enjoy the first snow of the season, and her husband ends up joining her. / a simple IchiHime story because I love it so much.


Light snow falls from the sky as the silent night went past the midnight hour, and on the balcony of the Kurosaki house there was at least an inch of snow gathered outside the door. From the other side of the glass door stood Orihime, watching the snowfall with a serene smile gracing her lips. It was the first snow fall of the winter and she wanted to watch it as it happened no matter how late she had to stay up to witness it.

She stood with bare feet and wearing a light blue robe tied at the waist, her long hair draped over her shoulders, looking like an angel with that smile. There was something about the beauty of winter that got her so enthralled. Maybe it was the silence; no cars were on the road and if there was they didn't make any noise and all the sounds of autumn and summer were drowned out by the arrival of father winter. This made her think of something she'd never thought about before. "Wonder what father winter would look like?" Orihime thought as she pictured an old man with a long white beard that touched the floor carrying a staff made of ice in one hand and a bag or snow in the other. She had a weird imagination at times but such a thought made her giggle. "Maybe, sounds good enough I suppose."

"What sounds good?"

Orihime turned around to see her husband standing behind her. Ichigo had completely taken her by surprise. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and black sweat pants, and he yawned as he stood scratching the top of his head. Orihime crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a light chill go up her back, and kind of regretting now wearing her slippers now. "Something wrong Ichigo?"

He finished yawning, "Well, I woke up and saw you weren't lying in bed with me. That was what got me up, but I could sense that you were still in the house so I didn't get too worried."

Orihime blinked twice, her little plan to watch the snow fall made her forget about telling Ichigo about the whole thing. "Sorry, I should have told you, but when you mentioned it would snow tonight—"

Her husband of one year shook his head, "It's alright. No big deal." He waved it off and went to stand next to her, looking out the door to see the snow falling. For a few minutes the two watched silently as the snow fell, and Ichigo lightly pulled his wife to stand closer to him, his body welcoming hers. Neither of them said anything but Orihime felt much better watching this with her husband. It was always better to enjoy something so tranquil with the one you love most.

Ichigo yawned again, "its strange how watching snow fall can be so…"

"Cool, right?"

Ichigo chuckled as he turned to his wife, "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

Orihime blinked again, looking up at her husband. It took her all of ten seconds to get what he said and she giggled, "It wasn't supposed to be a pun but it worked out well enough, huh."

Ichigo wrapped one of his fingers on his left hand with the strands of her hair, "I agree though. Such a simple thing can be really nice."

"Do you think it'd be odd to call it romantic as well?" Orihime asked, turning her body to embrace Ichigo, her big eyes looking up at him. Ichigo smiled, seeing her like an angel brought to him from heaven, and he was grateful to have her in his life. To be able to love such a woman was a privilege and a gift all in one.

"I don't think it'd be odd. Not at all," he answered her truthfully, leaning down and lightly kissing her forehead.

She sighed happily before reaching up to kiss him on the lips, using his feet to help herself up.

Soon after her lips met his Ichigo shivered, the feeling of her bare cold feet on his made him get a chill, and he finally noticed she wasn't wearing slippers or even socks. "Orihime you're gonna catch a cold with your feet like that."

"Sorry, I was so anxious for the snow that I sort of forgot," she replied, reaching for the back of her head and laughing lightly.

Silly as always, but Ichigo sighed happily. He didn't hesitate to pick his wife off her feet and held her in his arms. "I'm taking you back to bed. Where it's nice and warm, not to mention it's where you should be at this hour."

Before she could complain, Orihime gave a small yawn which she unsuccessfully tried to hide from her husband, and she gave into his lecture. "Alrighty then."

Taking one last look at the snow falling on the other side of the door, Orihime got her fill before reluctantly giving in to the urge to go back to bed. As Ichigo turned towards the hall she rested her head against his shoulder, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

He smiled at her words, "More than once, but I love hearing it every time regardless."

"Then I'll say it again, just for you: I love you Ichigo," she said softly, closing her eyes.

He took a few steps before his reply was heard, "I love you too, Orihime."

Ichigo carried her down the hall and back to the bedroom and set her gently down on the mattress before walking over to his side of the bed and getting in. Taking off her robe and sitting down Orihime wanted to stay up but the warmth of the bed made her decision easy, and she was not going anywhere now. She got under the covers and got warm. Then she felt Ichigo's arms go around her waist and belly while holding her close, protecting her as well as comforting and adoring her all in one action.

A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips, his warm breath on the back of Orihime's neck, "Night 'hime."

And Orihime smiled as she closed her eyes, "Good night Ichigo." As she drifted off to slumber, she began to picture herself and Ichigo happily dancing in the slowly falling snow.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write something small for the month, and so this was made. I still adore this couple and sincerely hope it is made canon. Come on Kubo-san! I want this so badly!


End file.
